


I Hate You

by mirror_cannibal



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cute, I give up, M/M, Short, Short One Shot, Tags Are Hard, Teasing, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirror_cannibal/pseuds/mirror_cannibal
Summary: "'I hate you, too,' Izaya said, but there was no malice in his voice. He was simply stating it because it needed to be stated. Like it needed to be stated every day, before and after every fight; it was their routine, their life, and they knew nothing other than that."Just another fight between Shizuo and Izaya...but is it really a fight of hatred? Where will this fight in particular take them? Maybe a confession, maybe some mutual understanding...or maybe right back to where they were.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I saw a doujinshi like this and I thought it was a cute idea so here's a very small fic just 'cause :)

Shizuo held Izaya to the wall, his hand tight on the black-clad man's collarbone. The alleyway was in shadows, the sound of traffic and people far away. They weren't in Ikebukuro anymore; their fight had led them even out of town.

Shizuo tightened his grip and Izaya winced, smiling at the blonde. "Your strength never ceases to amaze me, Shizu-chan," Izaya grinned, "But I can tell you're holding back right now. Why is that?"

Shizuo glared at him, panting. He sensed Izaya's arm make a movement to his pocket and slammed him harder against the wall, hearing the smaller man's head hit brick. "Oww! Shizu-chan, don't be so rough," Izaya whined.

"I could be even worse; you're lucky not to be _dead_ yet, flea!" Shizuo struggled to catch his breath after their chase out of town. How was the bastard breathing so calmly after all that?

"So why aren't I dead yet?" Izaya smirked, leaning his head back against the wall. Shizuo grit his teeth and tightened his grip even more, feeling Izaya tremble in pain.

"I hate you," Shizuo growled. Izaya grinned at him endearingly.

"I know, Shizu-chan. I hate you, too."

Shizuo slammed him against the wall again and heard him grunt. He could feel Izaya's collarbone fracture beneath his fingers, and Izaya gasped at the white-hot pain that spread from the fracture.

Tears started to form in Izaya's eyes as the pain swarmed over his body, Shizuo tightening his grip and grinding the ends of the bones together. "Sh-Shizu-chan…s-stop now…" Izaya groaned as the pain became almost unbearable, feeling as if he would explode.

"I hate you," Shizuo's grip slowly loosened as Izaya panted, trying to cope with the pain flashing through him. Izaya raised his eyes to meet Shizuo's, silently asking a question.

"I hate you, too," Izaya said, but there was no malice in his voice. He was simply stating it because it needed to be stated. Like it needed to be stated every day, before and after every fight; it was their routine, their life, and they knew nothing other than that. Izaya hesitated for a second, staring into Shizuo's eyes.

"Shizu-chan…" Izaya murmured, lifting an arm. Shizuo's grip loosened slowly, and Izaya's hand touched his cheek.

"What—?" Shizuo started, turning away, but Izaya kept his hand on the other man's cheek. Izaya had finally decided to say what they had both been thinking for too long.

"Shizu-chan, don't you think it's time we stopped hating each other so much?" The emotion is Izaya's voice was hard to interpret. It seemed almost...sad. Regretful. It was almost unthinkable that the information broker could even speak in such a soft tone; and yet here he was. "I don't know about you, but, frankly, I'm quite tired of it."

There was a strange light in Shizuo's eyes, an inexpiable emotion in his chest that made his heartbeat falter. "Izaya-kun…" Shizuo seemed uncertain, and in that moment of uncertainty, Izaya took his chance.

He wrapped his hand around the back of Shizuo's head, gripping his long blonde hair and pulling him forward as Izaya tilted his own face up. Their lips met, Shizuo's wide and surprised eyes looking into Izaya's relaxed and half-closed ones.

Izaya took a step towards him, running his hands down the back of Shizuo's neck, then across the blond's shoulders and down his arms. He wrapped his fingers around Shizuo's hands, holding them down by his sides. Shizuo was frozen with shock. Izaya finally released him, breaking their kiss. "Izay—wha—?" Shizuo struggled to get any words out, then realized he wasn't talking to anybody.

"Wait—" Shizuo looked around, then ran out of the alleyway just in time to see Izaya turning the other corner, black coat flapping as he ran, flashing a peace sign with the hand he wasn't holding to his broken collarbone and giving Shizuo that stupid little smirk right before disappearing from view.

"Izaya-kun…" Shizuo growled, his hands curling into fists at his sides, the hands that had felt so right in Izaya's grasp just moments before. He started to run after the bastard, pushing away the thought of how perfectly their lips seemed to fit together.

_"I HATE YOU!"_


End file.
